Crazy
by xBluieLovex
Summary: I am crazy enough to still be thinking about you. Even when i know nothing of you at all. Crazy enough to imagine you and me. Crazy enough to never see the lie of you. UsUk/sad/character death/crazy R


Crazy

_I am crazy enough to still be thinking about you. Even when i know nothing of you at all. crazy enough to imagine you and me. crazy enough to never see the lie of you._  
-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hey Alfred." The man said sitting down beneath an oak tree sitting on top a hill that looked over the city park. He watched all the children play, the family picnics, even the couples having a romantic walk along the pond. He wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship, he's never been a lucky guy when it came to love. All his lovers would run off, call him crazy, insane even. Of course, the man knew it was all a lie, or he convinced himself so. Alfred though, he thinks he can have a chance with the blue eyed male.

"Hiya Artie." Alfred replied giving him a big grin. Artie, Arthur, smiled back giving the wheat blonde man a hug. Alfred returned the hug before he pulled away sitting back against the tree trunk. "What brings you here today?" he asked. Arthur shrugged, why had he come here? He's been coming here ever sense they had met in this exact spot.

It was a nice sunny day, Arthur would always walk up the hill to read or just rest in quiet watching as life went by. One day though, he noticed someone else sitting under his tree. He approached the man who he discovered was sleeping. "Excuse me?" Arthur had said with a small cough. The man sturred opening beautiful blue eyes behind glasses. "Oh.. Hello, sorry, I must've fallen asleep huh?" the stranger chuckled sitting up straighter.  
"Yes you did. Um.. Mind if I sit here?" Arthur asked motioning next to the man. "Oh sure sure sit." he replied patting the spot next to him. Arthur smiled and sat down pulling out his book from his pocket beginning to read.

It was sometime later when the stranger spoke up. "Hey what's yer name?" he asked. Arthur tried not to correct his horrid english. iAmericans/i. He thought before turning his attention to him. "Arthur Kirkland, and you?" he asked trying to sound polite. "I'm Alfred Jones." and thus they started talking. By the time the sun had set behind the city, Arthur found himself adoring the man. He exchanged numbers with Alfred. They met over the course of the year, getting closer and closer. Until he just left.

It was sometime later when he saw him again, sitting at their spot. He never felt so happy to see him that day.

But anyway, he's just happy to have gotten to know Alfred better over the past year or so they'd been talking. They have a lot in common. Alfred also started wearing nicer cloths, just like Arthur likes. He wonder if he was doing this to win his heart. Though he didn't need to try, he already had.

"Hey Alfred?" The Brit said turning to face the american, he felt kind of nervous asking. "Yes Arthur?" he replied looking at said person questioningly. "I was just wondering.. Do you like me?" he asked looking away biting his lip nervously. Alfred stared at Arthur a moment or two.

"Well yeah of course I like you." he said smiling. Arthur sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I um.." he mumbled twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it?" Alfred asked leaning toward him a little. Arthur blushes, _Why am I so nervous._ he thought frantically. _I shouldn't be nervous! _Taking a deep breath he turned looking at Alfred in the eye. "I was just wondering.. If you'd go out with me. I like you a lot, we have a lot in common. I just.. You're perfect." He confessed feeling his face heat up tremendously.

Alfred stared at Arthur with a solemn look. "Arthur I already tol-" Alfred tired saying. "I don't care. I really don't care Alfred!" Arthur argued tears forming in his

eyes. Alfred sighed running a hand through his hair. "Artie, you need to get over me. We can't be together like this." Alfred tried explaining.

"No Alfred. Thats not true, we've been talking for years now." Arthur said in a pleading voice grabbing at his head. Tears falling down his cheeks.

"Arthur, no we haven't. Why cant you accept the fact I'm not really here anymore." Alfred said with a straight face. "Let go Arthur. I'm dead."

No. _No. He's not dead_! Arthur shut his eyes trying to shut out the memory of his death.

_"Hahaha! Arthur I don't care! You're my friend, I dont want you cold!" Alfred said walking along the side walk next to the Brit. "You really don't have to." Arthur muttered pulling Alfreds jacket around him tightly. He brought the color over half his face, he took a deep breath. Smells just like him... He smiled softly at the thought. "Now lets hurry up to the theater." Alfred said walking faster. "I want to get good seats!" he grinned. Arthur had rolled his eyes picking up his speed to keep up with the american._

_"We'll get good seats, we're going to be early anyway." Arthur said. Idiot always wanting to be first. He sighed but that makes him, him. Alfred went talking away with one of his many stories, while Arthur listened silently. He always had enjoyed his stories they're always crazy or funny. Arthur hadn't even noticed the cross walked turned to a stopping hand, he just kept walking to caught up thinking about Alfred. "Artie!" Alfred yelled. That's when Arthur snapped out of it, seeing the car heading toward him fast. He couldn't move, he was stuck like a dear in head lights._

_Thats when time slowed, he saw Alfred running toward him, the impact of his body pushing him out of the way. The hard cold ground, the sound of the impact of car and body. The screeching of car tires. People screaming. _

_"A-alfred." Arthur said, looking at his body laying in front of the car. "Alfred!" he screamed._

Arthur let out a scream at the memory tugging at the strains of hair. "No! Alfred you're not dead you're right here!" He laughed hysterically, trying to convince him self what he is saying is true.

Arthur stayed silent looking up at the sky. "You have to let go." he closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze ruffle his hair. He smiled softly. "I need to go you know, I can't stay here forever."

Arthur cried. "I-I can't! I cant be alone again! You're the only person who ever made me feel this way! Made me feel wanted!" He sobbed. Alfred cant go, he just cant!

"Please Artie.." Alfred said softly. "I'm dead, we can no longer be together. I'm only a figment of your imagination now. Let go." his voice began to fade out.

"Alfred. No..." he sobbed, watching his body disappear. "Please no I'm sorry!" Alfred only smiled at him softly. "If.. If I had payed more attention you wouldn't be dead, we'd be together!" he yelled pleadingly. "It's ok Arthur, I'll always be with you. Ill see you soon, yeah?" Alfred grinned at him before he completely disappeared.

Arthur sobbed harder, curling into him self. "I'm sorry." he muttered. "So sorry."

* * *

**Ugh its been awhile... I'm scared to upload on ff.n again. Some of my stories have been delete. This wont those sense it's not rated M.. eh Well i haven't written in awhile so I just really hope this is good. **


End file.
